Professor Perseus Jackson
by NewAgeHero
Summary: 1 year after both the giant and voldemort wars, Percy teaches DADA.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I, NewAgeHero, have decided to write a brand new HP/PJO Crossover story about Percy becoming DADA teacher at Hogwarts. Lets pretend that it's one year after the war against the giants AND one year since the was against Voldemort. The students at Hogwarts are invited to repeat their years, due to the war and so on. I have decided as of right now to say that I own nothing, the people that created this do**

**Percy POV- Poseidon cabin**

It was a normal day at camp, fun and injuries and such, when Chiron called me to the big house. I walked up there, to be met by Chiron, Heacate, Poseidon, and Zeus. It was pretty surprising that the house could take on this much power and not be blown to shreds. "Um…hello Dad, Lady Heacate, Lord Zeus." I acknowledged all three of them, bowing, before turning to Chiron, "Chiron, why are the gods here?" He looked…agitated? "Percy, come sit down in this chair." My dad made a chair appear and I sat down in it. Heacate started speaking, "Perseus, we called you here because we wanted you to go on a special mission, we want you to teach British wizards. "Umm…WHAT?" I was super confused. Heacate and Zeus looked at my father and nodded, what was happening? I noticed Zeus conjure something in his hand, The Master Bolt! Heacate handed what looked to be a chip to Poseidon, and dad placed it into the bolt. The last thing I saw before Zeus throwing it at me was Chiron apologizing. I was unconscious but I could see facts and weird information swirling around my brain before finally settling, I now knew everything about Wizardry, and my next assignment. I opened my eyes and realized that I was in an airport. Information flooded my head about how I was to meet the Weasley family here at the airport, so I could get acquainted with them. I picked up what was apparently my _trunk_, and went to buy a coke.

**Harry POV-The burrow**

I had been at Ron's home with Hermione the whole year, helping out and such. Profes-Headmistress McGonagall sent out invitations to all students requesting that they return for a another year, due to the poor quality of last year. Poor quality was an understatement. I was thinking about last year while Ron was sleeping before , George, Percy, Hermione, and Ginny busted in, waking up Ron and startling myself. 'Dress Muggle boys, today we're picking up a special guest.' Ron tired to ask why, but Percy said he'd find out later.

_Time skip airport_

Apparently we were picking up the brand-new DADA teacher here at the muggle airport, he was an American by the name of Perseus Jackson. He apparently was the most powerful wizard in the USA or something. "Ok crew, look for a young guy with green eyes and black hair. "Found him." George spoke up, pointing at was surprised, George rarely even spoke since Fred died. "Oh there he is Mom." Ginny pointed to a young guy who was basically a more muscular, taller, no-glasses version of me. Mrs. Weasley and Percy went straight up to the Professor and struck a conversation, before leading him back to the car. 'Hi there, my name is Hermione, Hermione Granger." Hermione introduced herself. The Professor nodded his head and replied, "Hi, I'm your new DADA Teacher, Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy, Professor makes me feel old." The guy was looked happy, but deep in thought. "Uhh… , could you drop me off at The Leaky Cauldron, I have some errands to run." She started to say 'of course dear' but Hermione interrupted, 'Uhh. Percy, what books will we need tfor class this year?" The Professor stared at her. "None, this year will be practical, with noted and homework, but you will not need a textbook, feel free to buy as many as you want though, I can't stop you." Hermione was stunned. During this conversation, the car arrived at The Leaky Cauldron. Professor Percy hopped out, took our floo address, and walked inside.

**Percy POV- DIAGON ALLEY**

I made it to Diagon alley, and went straight to Gringotts, handing the nearest goblin the key to my vault. "Right this way Mr. Jackson" I followed him onto a mine art, deep into the bank, before arriving at the Olympian Wizard Vault. I asked for a card to be made, and he handed me one. We headed back up to the surface and I left. I made my way around the alley, buying robes and other books that will be helpful to me. I finally went to the newly reopened Ollivander's, where I am to buy myself a wand. I walked into the shop, and the old man known as Ollivander greeted him "Hello Mr. Potter, what wand should you have?' "how about this one…

**How did you like it? I know its really short but its 3 AM for me so give me some slack…R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to chapter 2 of Professor Perseus Jackson! I have taken account my constructive criticism, and I am not going to rush the new chapter. ALSO: Guts over Fear is a really good song.**

_Percy POV_

"How about this one.." Ollivander handed me a wand, "10 inches, dragon heartstring, oak." The wand blew up in my face. "Mr. Ollivander, I have the materials for you to make a wand for me." I spoke up before he could get another wand. "And what materials would those be?" I pulled them out of my 'robes'. "I have 15 inches of juniper wood, with some Pegasus hair." Ollivander was very surprised, though it was hard to tell with him. "Of course Mr. Jackson, please come back tomorrow for your wand." "Thank you, may I use your floo system to get where I need to go?" I hoped he let me. "Be my guest Mr. Jackson." I walked into the back of the shop and saw his fire place. "Thank you Mr. Ollivander." He nodded back in response as I picked up some powder, called out "the burrow" and disappeared into the fireplace.

_Harry POV- The Burrow_

I was sitting in the living room with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley. George was managing his shop in Hogsmeade (Lets say he bought Zonikos) and Percy was at the ministry as senior assistant to the Minister Kinsley Shacklebolt. Hermione was raging about how the new professor didn't assign any books. I was personally fine with it, and was about to speak up before he came out of our fireplace. "Hello everyone," Professor Jackson said, "Mrs. Wealsey, where will I be staying?" "Oh right this way honey." She led him off. "Hermione, why don't you like the new teacher, he seems nice enough?" Ron enquired, beating me to the punch. "Beca-because we need books for that class!" "It can't be ALL practical!" I decided to pipe in, "Hermione," I was saying this very carefully, "He said you could read any DADA book you wanted to. **A/N I forgot to mention that its August 25****th**** in this story right now **"Oh, all right." Hermione said as she calmed down.

_Dinner-Percy POV_

"Mrs. Weasley-" "Oh dear, call me Molly" I was confused, but Carried on. "Molly, thank you for taking me in until Hogwarts, and I would like to tell you I will gone in the morning but back by dinner." She acknowledged this, and everyone started eating. I noticed the redhead- what was his name, Ron? Wolfing down his food as everyone else was eating quietly. This place is weird.

_The next morning, Diagon alley_

I walked into Diagon Alley and marched straight into Ollivanders. "Mr. Jackson, here is your wand, 11 inches, Juniper wood, Pegasus mane, great for cursing." Ollivander said another thing, "This will be about 40 galleons." I paid him the money and left, deciding to go to back to the burrow.

_The Burrow_

I used a portable portkey I had set up to get back to the Wealsey home, where everyone just happened to not be home. I went to my temporary room and decided to take a nap

_Time Skip/September 1__st_

I went with Harry, Hermione, and the Wealseys to King's Cross station in a limo, when we got there….

**Yeah that's the end. This is a really short chapter. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Back, and here is chapter 3!**

**Harry POV**

We got to platform 9 1/3 quarters without much trouble (The Professor was kind of confused.) and got on the train. We picked an empty compartment and sat down in it. Professor Jackson sat down as well. "So Professor, how can you be a teacher if you are so young?!" Hermione really wanted to know this, as she was jealous that someone around her age could teach her. "Well Hermione, I am one of the best wizards in the past thousand years back in America, and the Headmaster graduated me will full honors at age 16." "I have fought in two wars, and when I heard about your school's troubles and need of a teacher I immediately decided to apply and meet your Headmistress McGonagall." Hermione actually was speechless at what the professor had said. They spent the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts talking while Ron and I chatted as well. "Harry, you don't think Hermione likes the professor do you?" "Blimey Ron, of course not. Shes your girl, don't act so defensive." It cooled Ron down by the time we got to Hogwarts. We were going to show Professor Jackson, but he muttered a quick "thanks" and apparated away, only his apparition made him dissolve into… mist? It was very weird. Nonetheless, The three of us got on to the threstral-pulled carriage which already had Ginny, Neville, and Luna all sitting in it. We made small talk all until we parted ways at the great hall, Luna going to the Ravenclaw table, and the five of us going to the Griffindor table. Everything quieted down as Headmistress McGonagall made her speech and the first years got sorted. "I would like to announce and thank, our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Perseus Jackson!" He told McGonagall a thank you before sitting back down and enjoying his meal like the rest of us.

**Percy POV**

After the feast (which honestly was a little better than Camp Jupiter's, but no where near Camp Half-Blood's. This guy named Rubeus Hagrid (He told me to just call him Hagrid, everyone does) showed me to me office/room. I thanked him and he left. I started to plan lessons for the week, since my first class was double with Griffindor and Ravenclaw. What strange names! At least them sound cool though… That was me last though as I fell asleep in my chair it had been a long day. _**THE NEXT MORNING- 8:30 AM **_

I was sitting at my desk in my classroom as the students were pilling in. I noticed the two Weasley Legacies, and the Potter and Granger children among them. Ronald and Ginny were both legacies of Hermes _and _had a tiny bit, like 1/32nd Zeus blood. Harry Potter is both the son and legacy of Apollo, since his father is Apollo's child and Apollo possessed James Potter when he and Harry's mother were creating Harry. Hermione is a legacy of Athena. Anyways, as I was thinking, they all came in and stared at me. This was my opening lecture, I couldn't blow this up. "My name is Perseus Jackson, but I like to go by Percy." "I am your DADA Teacher and will be teaching you how to defend yourself in war." I thought that was pretty decent, but someone decided to butt in. "What do you mean war?" This was a Ravenclaw, I believe, "I fought in the 2nd wizarding was and _won_, I am more qualified to teach this class than a stupid, ignorant American!" **AN: I am American, to clear that up. Just playing on the anti-American British sterotype.** I narrowed my eyes at her. I hate punishing people, but I had to make an example. "First, 40 points from Ravenclaw and two night's detention with Mr. Flich," She was shocked, "Two, that was not the 'second wizarding war' there have been others besides that one**, **and Tom Riddle was hardly a worthy adversary to Albus Dumbledore." The girl was about to speak again, but I kept going, "And third, I have fought in two wars, I deafeated and killed hundreds of 'dark' wizards, so tell me, are you qualified?" She was stunned, so I started up with my lesson, "Can anyone tell me what makes a spell dark?" Hermione's hand shot up instantly, so I called on her. "A spell is dark if classified by the ministry dark and/or is used for dark purposes." Right from the textbook, that will be wrong a lot. "Incorrect." The room was very silent, you could have heard a pen drop in there. "A spell cannot be dark, because it is just magic, it may be used for dark purposes, but that doesn't make it dark." "But what about the unforgivables?" Ginny asked, "The Imperius could be used for help, say you are trapped and someone can cast it on you and lead you out." "The killing curse can be used as a mercy curse for someone who wants to die, and doesn't want to go to jail." "The only darkish type curse is the crucaious curse, because its for torture." I looked up at the clock just as an actual bell rang. "Your homework tonight is to study how spells cannot be dark." I pulled my sleeve back and looked at my SPQR tattoo. I missed home. I saw Ron staring at me and glancing at my arm, before running out of my room. I hope he doesn't think I'm a death eater, that would be kind of bad, if you catch my drift.

**Harry POV**

Ginny, Hermione, and I were walking out of class towards lunch when Ron came barreling towards us. "Guys!" He said in a rushed whisper, "What!" I said back in the same voice. "The new teacher has a black tattoo on his arm, you don't think…" He trailed off, looking at me the whole time. I understood. "C'mon guys, we need to have a talk with the new teacher. We ran back towards the classroom as he was just packing up. "Hey guys," He had a catchy grin, "Need any help with the homework?" "Professor… are you a death eater?"

**And that's the end! I really hope that you like it, tell me what I need to fix, and catch ya later! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Here is chapter four, and I just want to say that the story **_**DADA The Demigod Way **_** by: SoftballAddict16 is what inspired me to make this story, so I got some ideas from there, and I'm making it my own. Also thank you so much for giving me support, I never had any when I started fanfiction back in 2011, so support makes me want to update that much more.**

**Harry POV**

The Professor's brow furrowed, and he answered, "No, I am not a death eater, why would you even think that?" Ron stepped forward, "Because I saw a black mark on your arm when I came into your classroom." It looked like he was thinking, and he rolled up his sleeve, there was nothing. "You sure Ron, because accusing me of that is pretty serious." His eyes started at Ron, before Ron looked down and muttered a "Sorry" under his breath. "Good, now get off to lunch, my homework is actually simple, but Flitwick's is not." Ginny instantly started doing that low-voice thing girls do when they're mad, "Ronald Wealsey!" She sounded like her mother, "Why would you accuse him of being a death eater?" "He didn't even have anything on his arm!" Ron looked confused just as lunch began at our table. "But I saw his arm" "of course you did Ron, and I'm the minister of magic." "Was that a bloody Joke?" I started laughing, because for some reason saying that sounds like a joke. "Ron why do you say bloody all the time?" "No one else ever does, like anywhere else in the world." Ginny, Ron, and Hermione started arguing, but I was lost in thought. Why would Ron see something that isn't there? I need to talk with the Professor, but without them. I would need to do it later though, because lunch is over, and our next class is potions with Slughorn. We were walking down to the dungeons when Draco came up next to me, "Potter, listen I just want to say thanks for saving my life." I looked at him for a second, suspecting a trick, but it looked genuine. Ron was different though, and his face got as red as his hair, so I spoke up before he blew. "No problem, your mum saved mine, so let's call it even." He looked happy, "Let's" He walked off and Ron started firing questions at me, "What the bloody hell was that mate?" "You hate Malfoy!" I looked at him, "Calm down Ron, it seemed genuine enough." Hermione didn't seem to care, and neither did Ginny. We sat down, Ginny as my partner, Hermione with Ron. "Hello Griffs and Snakes!" Professor Slughorn said happily. No matter how bombastic he can be, I liked Slughorn. Even though his partied were terrible, I wondered who would be a part of the 'Slug Club' this year. I would probably schedule Quidditch practice every time I got an invite though. "Class, today we are going to be making a special potion called _Infaustum Homis, _the potion of unluckiness." "Please open your books to page 348 and get started from there, a special prize will be given to the winner." "Oh, and the reason I picked this potion to start off the year is not only is it basic NEWT curriculum, but the first potion two years ago was this one's opposite, _Felix Felcius, _a potion some of you know well." Ginny and I looked at what we needed, chopped Scamander tale, juice of a Frog brain, and pumpkin spice. Man, a potion of Unluckiness sure had terrible ingredients. We were supposed to extract the juices from the brain and put the pumpkin juices on them. Gross. We added a few more ingredients more finishing up, making it a dark purple color.

"This is the right color it's supposed right Ginny?" Ginny was the one looking at the book while I was making the potion. "Oh yeah, dark purple right?" "Yes." "Ok, so go turn it in." We were the first to finish, and by the end of class Slughorn had said only three were acceptable. Ours, Ron and Hermione's, and Blaise Zabini's and Daphne Greengrass. Right as he was to inspect Rons, it blew up in his face. "15 points from Griffindor!" His punishment did not stop the laughter, and he called class early, giving both us and Zabini's group 30 points each. As we were walking out, Daphne Greengrass came up to Ron, "Weasley what the hell was that?" Ron looked confused before Blaise cracked up, "That was me, I wanted to get back at him for sixth year." Before the four of us could respond, those two walked away. "Um…okay?" Hermione broke the silence.

"Okay is right, lets go to charms." We walked back upstairs for the first non-double class of the day. When we got there, Professor Flitwick was waiting for us, and I took a seat next to Ron. "Welcome everyone, to NEWT level charms." Ginny wasn't with us in this class because of the 'unsatisfactory teaching level' of last year. I would know, but it was bad. "The first lesson of this year is the _Arma Potestatem _or the reverse shield charm." "you move the wand like this.." Flitwick showed the wand movements, and right as we were about to cast the spell, something burst through the wall. "ARRAGHHH!" It screamed. What is this creature!"

**Percy POV**

After they walked off I made my way straight up to Headmistress McGonagalls office. I used a simple spell, _Temporariis Evanescere _to hide it. I didn't bother to knock, and immediately told her to summon Madam Prince up here as well. She and McGonagall both are children of Athena. Prince knew her whole life, and studied at Camp Half-Blood before going to Hogwarts. The Headmistress however, only has known since Heacate contacted her. Prince arrived, and I got down to business, "Madam Prince, I need you to immediately remove any books from the library that mention anything about Rome, Greece, or either of their mythologies." "It will be done immediately but why." McGonagall inquired, "Because if not for my quick thinking, the 'golden trio' would have found out about my SPQR tattoo." "Oh this will be done before the next class period ends." "Thanks to the two of you," I said as I walked out. Since I don't have a class until later, I am going to my room to record some notes and take a nap. I came into my office, and opened the door to my room. I sat down at my desk before going in there and started to write;

_It's been a week since I got the England, and I am glad I got the information sent directly to my brain, there is no way I could have learned all this in a week! The so-called golden trio I am supposed to be watching almost caught me, but I used a spell. This next lesson I will use to know everything about them, and teach them how to fight. If Zeus and Father's suspicions are correct, then they need to be readied immediately. I don't know why they picked me though, Annabeth would do much better than me, she could actually teach._

_I think I have learned hundreds of Latin words just from the spells, they're like direct words! No monsters have attacked yet, and I feel no dark presences, so I think the Castle wards have accepted me as well. If they didn't, that would be bad, since I'm like you know, a 'big three' child and all._

_When I get to the fighting, I'll need to analyze every one of them, so I'll definitely need either a camper or a legionnaire to come and help out with that. Tell Annabeth that I'm sorry, and DO NOT AT ALL COSTS tell her where I am, she will literally kill me if she finds out I went to England without her. Also tell the Stolls that I'll send a tidal wave at their cabin if they so much as touch mine. –Percy_

I gave it to an owl that was just standing at my doorstep, and it flew off. I went into the bedroom for a nap, and seemingly five seconds later I was woken up again. "Professor, there is an attack in the charms classroom!" It was a first year boy, barely older than 11. I ran past him into the classroom when I giant Hydra attacked me. Gods damn it Gods! Can't you just let me teach. I pulled out Riptide and my wand, and muttered a spell to light Riptide on fire, _Ignis _and cut off two heads at once. It screamed in pain when they didn't re grow, and I stabbed on of its legs with my sword, using it as a springboard to jump on the Hydra's head. It tried to spit poison at me, but since I was on its head, the poison just went everywhere, I though that no one got hurt but I saw Ron scream in pain as poison went all over his legs. _IGNIS, IGNIS, IGNIS! _I screamed the incantation at each of its remaining heads, before casting the killing curse at all of them. It worked, and the hydra dissolved into dust. Unfortunately, the ceiling collapsed, killing maybe one of two students, and trapping others. One of the only students to make it out, Neville Longbottom (Son Of Demeter) helped me lift the rubble and gather the living. Out of 20 Griffindors years 6 and 7 and Professor Flitwick, which is a grand total of 21 people, 4 died, 8 are injured, and six are on the brink of death. The only one unhurt was Neville. He helped me get the injured to the infirmary while the other teacher showed up. The six almost dead are; Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnagan, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Paravati Patil, and Professor Flitwick. The other eight were moderately okay, and since the six were dying, they were allowed to be healed by the Headmistress. The six seemed to be in a coma and Promfrey looked nervous, "I think that Flitwick and Potter will recover to full health through the night, its Weasley that I am worried about." "He should be lucky to make it to the night." I looked at his injured body. Oh Ron, don't die.

**HaHa! Was this good or no? I tried to do paragraphs FYI. THANK YOU FOT ALL THE SUPPORT! Also please don't murder me in my bed, I will update soon-Me**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five! I would like to thank you for the support and for not murdering me. Here's the chapter!**

**Harry POV**

I woke up in a strange white room. Like, blindly white. It looked kind of like the room when Voldemort killed me, but this time I was fully clothed with Professor Flitwick next to me. "Potter, do you know where we are?" He seemed just as confused as I was. I was about to respond when two men appeared. One had droopy eyes with a gray sports jacket that was a little too big on him. He had brown eyes, and they were way too close to his face, making his nose seem longer than it was. He was maybe 5'8 with a small frama. The other guy had two faces. Not like the expression, he had two different faces. The made his head look like one of those hammerhead sharks, and he was dressed like a doorman. Overcoat, shiny shoes, the works. "Um, hello?" I decided to venture out dangerously, trying not to die, "Do you know where we are?"

They exchanged glances before the two-faced man spoke, "My name is Duobus, and my associate here is Somnus." **Those words are latin for something those two are all about BTW **Flitwick looked at them wearily. "We are here to offer you a deal, your lives in exchange for one of the others." We looked at eachother, and Professor spoke up, "What do you mean the others?" The sleepy man Somnus looked at him, "Let me show you." I was about to ask what he meant when wide stone walls came out of the ground. There were four of them, and images came across them. One was Hermione trying to heal herself with only one arm. Another was Seamus unconscious surrounded by a pool of blood. The third showed Paravati rocking back and forth looking terrified. The last one showed Ron screaming in pain. My anger surged, "YOU WANT THEM ALL TO DIE?" "KILL ME!" Somnus looked surprised and kind of offended, while Duobus looked unimpressed. "Child and Goblin, you must decide to send one of yourselves back to life, with the price of one of these fours." "Then the Granger girl will awake, and the one left of the two of you will fall asleep." "It will go on, and if no one picks, you all die." "We are not unreasonable; three of you will live, and help the son of Neptunum." I was going to protest but Professor Flitwick stepped in, "Potter will live for Patil to die." The sleepy one nodded and snapped his fingers, I looked at Paravati's wall as Flitwick spoke, "I'm sorry child." Instantly her head exploded, ending the wall, which fell back into the ground.

"We honor our commitment, Potter say hi to your Professor for me." That was the last thing I heard As I felt like my head was exploding. I woke up to see Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Professor Jackson all staring at me. "Harry's awake!" Neville roared which made everyone rush to me. A bunch of people were there, the Wealsey's, Seamus mom, Padma Patil, and the teachers. I looked at Padma, "Padma, she's dead." She had utter confusion on her face before she bawled. Promfrey checked Paravtis pulse, "It true." "Harry, is everyone else okay?" Mrs. Wealsey looked directly at me. "Yes, but these people have them all and are giving each of them a choice, one of them to live for another to die, only three can live." They all looked at me shocked, "Harry how could you pi-" Ginny began, "Flitwick picked her to die you I could live." Right as they were going to respond, Hermione gasped for air and shot up. "Hermione who did you kill!" Professor Jackson asked.

"Somnus told me that Flitwick killed Paravati, so I did the same to him." Everyone looked surprised, scared, and angry. "Hermione how could you?" Professor Sprout yelled at her "I KNEW PARAVATI FOR YEARS!" "SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!" Sprout fainted from the rage. Everyone started from her, and I went up and gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." I muttered in her ear. Professor Flitwick and Paravati Patil were dead. I have to kill Somnus and Duobos. "Professor Jackson can I talk to you privately?" He nodded and we stepped out into the hall. "What do you want Harry?" He sounded very stressed, so I made it quick, "Do the names Somnus and Duobus mean anything to you?"

He looked up for a few seconds, as if he was thinking about something, and then his face darkened. He started to speak, but Hermione came into the hall. "C'mon Harry, We have to treat Ron. She pulled me in, but what has Percy going to say?

**Percy POV**

The names Somnus and Duobos did ring a bell. Somnus is Latin for sleep, and Duobos is Latin for two. If they were in a coma, then sleep must be Hypnos, god of sleep. Two could mean a lot of things, but since these are gods, and they're Latin names, and its Two, than its probably Janus, god of doorways. A minor god rebellion would be bad, very bad. The minor god Morpheus put millions of people to sleep in the second titan war, what could his father do? He could kill them, evidenced by Flitwick and Paravati, but what else? I need to ask Clovis immediately, as well as bring Nico here, to maybe take them out of their death-like coma. Oh gods, this is stressing. I thought this would be a run of the mill job, just teaching wizards magic, you know, fun stuff. That stupid Hydra! If it hadn't of came…I didn't realize I had passed out until it was too late I awoke in a cell, with Janus, the god of doorways, staring at me. "Hello Perseus," He told me in a montone that freaked me out, "It had been a long time, please, welcome to hell." As soon as he finished, a blade went through my back, and I screamed in pain. I turned around to see who it was- Asclepius, the god of healing. He instantly did his job, before doing it again and again, in a cycle. Janus walked up to me and squatted so his faces were close to mine, "Professor Perseus Jackson, what a dumb title." And then everything went black.

**DA DA DAAAAAA! Yes I killed of two characters, along with possibly a third. Is this different from **_**DADA The Demigod Way**_**? Please tell me, because I am pretty sure it is. R&R!- NewAgeHero**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is chapter six! Thanks for all the support, if you don't like the direction the story is going, get out, but if you do then I hope you like the chapter.**

**Harry POV**

As Hermione pulled us back in the room, she said to fall back asleep, that maybe we could rescue Seamus and Ron. I did as told and fell asleep immediately. I woke up in a jail cell with Hermione right next to me. "You idiots!" A familiar, frustrated voice yelled at us. "Now you're trapped in this FUCKING JAIL CELL!" Hermione was quick to answer, "Professor Calm down, what's going on?" "Call me Percy; I never got to teach you anyway." He muttered bitterly. "We are in Atherius, the dream plane. We are stuck here unless we can escape this room, which is nothing but walls." I looked around, he was right. "So what do we do Profes-Percy?" He looked right at me, like I was stupid. "This," I was about to respond, when he got up and started beating on me. I saw red and heard Hermione scream. "WHAT ARE YOU DO-"I tried to say, but a fist to the face shut me up. A large figure came into the cell and blasted Percy and Hermione against the wall. He started yelling at Percy, and started to heal me. Through my blurred vision, I saw Percy jump him, take a knife from his belt, and slit his throat, before picking me up and running out of the entrance that appeared. Hermione came too, and the door closed on the man.

I wasn't aware of anything happening until Percy fed me a brownie, but it didn't taste like a brownie. It tasted like a treacle tart. My vision cleared, and I glared at him. "What the hell mate? Why would you attack my and kill that man?" He looked at me, "That was no man; he was Asclepius, the Greek god of healing. I beat you up so we could escape, which we have." I stood up; we were on a boat, a yacht to be exact. But the water, wasn't water, it was a weird purple mixture that looked unhealthy. "That, my friend, is pure condensed nightmare. There are two parts to Atherius, Peculiarem, the so called heaven of this place, and Tantibus, the hell of this place."

"We are in dream hell, and do more that look at that water, you'll have dreams so bad they either kill you, or make you want to be killed." This was all incredibly information but I had to know one thing, "The Greek gods are real?" "Yes Harry, they are." It was Hermione's turn, apparently. "They are real, based in America, and have children. Percy is a son of Poseidon the god of the seas, I'm a legacy, which is a child of a child of Athena, and you are the son of Apollo." I wasn't confused, I guess it made sense, and I don't know why it just did.

"So do you know how to escape, or rescue Seamus and Ron?" "Yes and yes, in order to free those two we must capsize the ship….now." I didn't understand, but he brought out a three foot long sword and stabbed it all the way down in the ship. He brought it back up, and nightmare flooded the boat, I thought that we were going to die, but instead there was a tunnel that we fell through, onto a puffy ground. "Lady and Gent," Percy said, without looking at us, "Welcome to Peculiarem." There was a small rainbow next to our feet. Wait let me describe this place, it was yellow and pink, with mini rainbows everywhere, that's vague, but it's pretty boring. Percy kneeled down next to the rainbow, and muttered a few words. I couldn't hear them, but all of a sudden we were in a white room, not unlike the choice place.

"Annabeth?" Percy called out. Who is Annabeth? I was answered when a blonde girl about Percy's age appeared. She was pretty, Grey eyes though so I don't know. But I do see some grey in Hermione's eyes sometimes, so maybe she is a daughter of Athena. "Percy why are you in my dream?" She inquired, obviously confused. "Anne listen, go tell Chiron to enact plan 14 B, he will know what it means." "But what does it me-""I can't talk now, just tell him." Percy told Annabeth, before we came back to Peculiarem. 'That was my girlfriend, come on; Seamus and Ron are this way." He led us to a trapdoor that was hiding in plain sight. "Harry, Hermione, do a locking picking spell to get this open, will you?" Hermione quickly uttered the spell, and we saw Ron and Seamus staring at us.

"We'll explain later lets go!" Hermione yelled at them, and I found myself helping Percy getting them out. We explained to them the gods, they got it and Percy led us to a door. "Okay guys, this is the exit, but be prepared for what's behind this door." He opened it, and nightmare water came out. I jumped out of the way, as did the others, and we walked out. "You know mate, this way pretty easy." Ron said, right before Percy started talking, "The only way to escape dreaming is to kill yourself, so cast the killing curse on you and watch the amazement. We were skeptical, but did it and woke up screaming. Neville was looking at us. "Percy, you make them die?" Percy responded, "Yep." "The look on their faces was hilarious, you should have seen it." He realized we were confused; "Ladies and Gentleman, the son of Demeter, Neville Longbottom!"

"Oh yeah and Seamus is a son of Hephaestus." "Well what am I mate?" Everyone knew about their godly family except Ron, "Ron, you are a legacy of Hermes." He looked impressed, even though Hermes isn't as cool as say, Apollo. "So what do we do now Percy?" Hermione wanted to know. "Well that depends," He looked at Neville, "Did Annabeth enact the plan?" This must have been the plan during the Atherius dream. "Yes she did, I was supposed to wait here for you lot to wake up, and now we can leave, via WATER TRAVEL!" Percy groaned, "Did Nico tell you about that? I'm going to kill him." "You can kill Nico later Percy, let's go." The four of us followed Percy and Neville, not knowing what to expect, "Oi Harry, what's the plan?" Seamus said. "I don't know, just do what they say." We did not expect what happened next.

**How did you like chapter six? Tell me! R&R!- NewAgeHero**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7! Thank you for the continued support of this story, and please review if you like it!**

**Percy POV**

I speed-walked towards the lake with Neville at my side and the other four behind me, I knew Neville from a time when he came to camp once when he was 10. I remember it;

_Annabeth and I were on the climbing wall when a small kid came in with an old lady. I dropped off the wall and ran up to me them._

"_Hi, I'm Percy, welcome to camp half-blood." He looked at me, "What's your name?" I asked. He looked confused and freighted, "Neville, Neville Longbottom." "Hi Neville," Annabeth said, with a smile, "Do you know who your godly parent is?" "De...Demeter." He stuttered out, "What are yours?" "I'm the son of Poseidon, and this is Annabeth, her mom is Athena, you know who those guys are right?" He nodded, and I smiled, "I think your going to like it here Neville." He nodded happily and ran off to join the old lady in talking to Mr. D and Chiron. "You think he's powerful?" I asked Annabeth, who had a perplexed look on her face. "Yeah, I think he is."_

"Hey Percy," Hermione's voice brought me out of daydream, "How are we getting out of here?" "Everyone needs to hold my hand, because we are mist traveling." "What's mist-""I'll explain later." I said not wanting to freak them out with more insanity.They grabbed my hands and I mist traveled. Mist traveling is like Shadow traveling, but with water. Any body of water, poof I can mist travel. It's very cool, but kind of embarrassing, so I don't do it much, and never talk about it. Like, wow Nico can turn into a shadow, Jason can fly, and Percy can turn into mist, amazing!

We appeared in cabin three, and Ron freaked out, "What the bloody hell?" "What just happened Percy?" I looked at him, "We mist traveled, and I just said that." He pouted. "Neville, bring them up to Chiron, I have a council meeting to attend to. He nodded and took the wizards, and I went into the rec room. The rest of the cabin heads were already there. Annabeth, Clarisse, Nico, Leo, Will Solace, Katie Gardner, the Stolls, Jason, and Piper were all there, Clovis and some other minor god's heads weren't there, but this was the war council. Frank and Hazel live at camp Jupiter with Reyna, so they weren't there.

Leo started off the meeting, "Percy, you're back!" "How was the trip to become a wizard?" Everyone stared at him, and he muttered something under his breath. "Guys, a war is coming, three minor gods have rebelled, Hypnos, Janus, and Asclepius." The others were shocked, so I continued, "However, we have wizards on our side, and luckily, most of them have godly parents/grandparents." They seemed to relax at this, though still worried. "Percy what do we do?" Katie asked, "Simple, Leo take Will, Katie, Jason, and Nico on the Argo 2 to camp Jupiter. Also, take the Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw cabins, and the wizards Neville, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny." Leo nodded and took the people going to the ship. I looked at the remaining heads, Annabeth, Clarisse, and the Stolls." "Okay team," Conner and Travis snickered at my word choice. "Annabeth, take your cabin, and make contingency plans for possible scenarios." She nodded and walked out. "Conner and Travis keep morale up, lead a prank war or something." They grinned and walked out. "Clarisse, you I and a wizard are going to investigate Hypnos cabin." She nodded grimly and walked out. I followed her and took Seamus away from Harry, "Seamus, your going to help us investigate a cabin."

He looked confused but walked with me over to meet Clarisse. 'Hi I'm Seamus," he began but she shook him off, "Later," She kicked down the door and noticed that the six Hypnos campers were in full armor with spears. The door shut and locked behind us. "Seamus, get the door open." "Why would you want that Perseus?" Hypnos sleepy voice came out of Clovis's mouth. "What did you do the Clovis?" Clarisse asked. "His and his siblings souls are on Atherius, I am in control of the bodies now." "Prepare to die." They leveled their spears and charged. "SEAMUS GET THE DOOR OPEN!" I didn't hear a reply.

Clovis charged at me, and I dodged and stabbed his head. Clarisse took down two, and I got the others. Seamus yelled about the opened doors, and we ran out. Seamus uttered a spell to make the cabin explode and I just realized what I've done. Even if they were possessed and Clovis's soul wasn't there, I killed three people. I felt hollow. Oh gods, what have I done?

**Leo POV**

I gathered and loaded up the campers needed for the journey. The wizards were confused, but did what I said. Since the war, I had expanded the Argo 2 enough for almost 100 people. Since the plan that Percy and Chiron enacted involved 72 people coming over **those are the 6****th**** and 7****th**** years of each house, and 8 of the Gryffindor died when the hydra attacked. **The people fit comfortably, and our own war council assembled. I, Will, Katie, Jason, Nico, and the wizards Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville all were there. "So, who are you guys exactly?" The wizards looked surprised at this, and maybe a little offended, "We wizards from a British wizarding school, Percy Jackson brought us here." "Okay, so first on the agenda, what to say to Reyna, do you have any suggestions Jason?" Will asked. "How about; Hey Reyna, we have 60 wizards here to fight in a war, want to help?" I laughed, "Yeah Jason that will work completely." 'Well what would you say Leo?" "I don't know what I would say, that why you're here."

**This was chapter 7, I am NewAgeHero, and please CHECK OUT MY POLL, I WANT ANSWERS, bye-NewAgeHero**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! I hope you liked that one; though it was short, please forgive me. I hope you like this chapter, and please review and tell me what you think.**

**Leo POV**

We joked around for what we were going to say for a while longer before a wizard burst through the door, pointing his wand at me.

"Wow there cowboy," I said to the tall dude, "No need to point your stick at me."

He looked at me in confusion, before a jet of light hit me in the chest; I flew backwards and hit the wall. Some kind of invisible barrier held me back now matter how hard I struggled.

"You see that?" The tall kid said, "Want to see how badly I can hurt him?"

I thought he was going to hit me with another spell, but instead hit Jason and Katie as two more wizards entered the room.

"It's done Blaise," A blonde haired girl told tall dude. "The other houses are dead."

The four on our side looked reasonably shocked, when the third guy sent several spells at them. Neville and Hermione dodged, but Ron and Ginny were hit. The tall guy, Blaise, started laughing.

"So, two demigods and two wizards get to duel us huh?"

He was about to continue when a fourth, a blonde kid who kind of looked like a ferret burst into the room.

"Blaise, Daphne, Goyle, we can be the good guys this time," He looked pained, "Don't do this, it can't be reversed."

They looked at him with pity? Regret? I couldn't tell. The third dude, Goyle was his name, took ferret man in a chokehold and lifted him in the air.

"8 years of listening to you Draco," Goyle sounded dumb when he spoke, like he was making sure he didn't blurt out something wrong, "Listening to you speak about being the dark lord's servants, and now you want to be a good guy?"

Goyle slammed Draco the ferret man to the ground, but his body went through the boards and off the ship. Hermione screamed, and Ron stared at the hole. During this scene, Will brought out his bow and silently strung and arrow, aiming it carefully. He released it, and Goyle turned around at the last second. The arrow pierced his chest, and he went tumbling out after Draco.

"Goyle! You son of a bitch!" Blaise screamed at Will, "_Avada Ked-_"

He didn't get to finish, as Nico shadow traveled in front of him and punched Blaise in the face, easily breaking his jaw.

"Arghhhh!" Blaise screamed in pain as his jaw shattered.

Nico continued the onslaught until Blaise was nothing but a bloody mess in the corner. The Daphne girl tried to respond but two of our wizards, Hermione and Neville, sent a red spell at her, which dropped her to the floor. The wizards quickly got everyone off the wall. I ran to the hole and immediately tried to patch it up. Ginny stopped me. I backed off, and she did a spell that repaired it instantly.

"We need to see the other houses, check if they were actually killed."

I went with Hermione, Ginny, and Will. When we got to the hufflepuff house, almost everyone was dead.

"Hermione, Ginny…is they you?" A voice croaked.

We turned around to a see blonde-haired boy, about the rest of the wizard's age with a bloody face and slightly mangled body.

"Ernie, are you okay? I need you to hold still." Hermione immediately rushed to the Ernie kid and started to heal him, while Ginny held his body in place.

"Hey um, I'm going to check Ravenclaw." I said, feeling awkward as they reunited with a friend.

Ginny waved me off, and I went to the Ravenclaw room.

"Helllooooo?" I called out, hoping there was at least one survivor on board.

"Yes, come here quick!" A pained voice called out at the back of the room.

I rushed to the room to see a burnt body on a cold fireplace. She looked blonde, but it was hard to tell with the stench of burnt flesh.

"Who are you?" I asked, needing to know.

"My name is Luna Lovegood, please help me."

I got her out of the fireplace and took basic healing supplies from my tool belt. It was barely anything, I had more supplies in the healing bay, but this would have to do before I went up there. I applied it to her, and she fell asleep.

"C'mon Luna, lets get you to med bay." I said as I slung her over my shoulder and walked up.

When I got there I saw Will resting on a chair, and he quickly got up and rushed a bed out to her as I spread her body on the mattress. He took a look at her body.

"Leo, did you burn her?" He asked cautiously.

"No Will, I found her in a fireplace, now fix her."

He started using the supplies as I went back to the meeting room to check on our prisoners, Daphne and Blaise. They were still chained up when I got there, both unconscious. I locked the door from the outside as I left; they were not getting out of there and messing up my ship more than they already had. I got on deck and went to the controls. We were currently right above random land in Nevada, only a few more hours until we got to Camp Jupiter. I went back down, and went to Slytherin, where Nico and Jason were trying to strength the door open.

"Is it barricaded from the inside?" I asked. They nodded, "Watch how we do it the Leo style!" I told them as I brought out a power saw. It took me barely five minutes. They looked impressed, "Wow Leo, nice job."

I was happy they acknowledged me, and we opened the door. Most of them were dead, with surprised expressions on their faces.

"Hey uh, wizard dudes, what happened here?" Nico asked

"They used the killing curse on their own house." Ron answered, obviously shocked, "It kills people without a trace, so it must have done it."

Instant killing curses, this is perfect. What else do they have, machine-gun spells? I wonder how Camp Half-Blood was doing.

**Chapter 8! I hope you liked how I wrote this chapter; literally 90% of my reviews told me to do this. SO, please give me support if you like, please feel free to rip on me if you don't. Also please check out my poll and vote, Thanks!-NewAgeHero**


	9. Chapter 9

**And here is chapter 9! I hope you like it, and review if you do!**

**Leo POV**

We were about to leave the room when Nico looked up from a dead body on the floor.

"Guys," He said, "Look out-"

He didn't get to finish as one of the girls got up and shot him with a jet of red light. The girl shot Ron, and another got off the ground and hit Neville.

"Who are you?" Jason asked, just as shocked as I was.

"My name," Started the first girl, who really did look like a pug, "Is Pansy Parkinson."

I guess she felt like we should be impressed, because she got mad when we didn't react.

"Millicent, kill the Mexican boy!" She ordered to the other girl, who was basically Goyle with long hair.

Millicent charged at me, and I dived out of the way at the last second, feeling like a bull fighter. She crashed into a bookshelf, and Pansy took the opportunity to attack Jason. He dodged, and then charged at Pansy. His gladius connected with her shoulder and drove her to the floor. I turned my attention back to Millicent, who had gotten back up.

"C'mon Millie, lets she what you got!" I said to egg her on.

It worked, she charged at me, and I brought out a three pound hammer. I brained her with it, and she collapsed in a heap. I looked over to see Jason about to beat Pansy when I noticed something wrong.

"Jason look at out!" I yelled at him, but it was too late. A boy came up and stabbed Jason in the back with a dagger.

I charged at him with my hammer and swung harder than I ever could normally. The hammer landed on his kneecap and he screamed in pain, I hit him over the head with it and turned to a barely conscious Pansy.

"Death to the Demigods." She said as she pointed her wand at me.

I backed up, "Whoa lady, calm down." I said as I flung the hammer at her.

She didn't have anytime to react as it hit her in the face and she hit the ground hard. I rushed over to Jason.

"Oh. Buddy you're okay, you're going to be okay." I said as I picked him up like I did Luna Lovegood. His blood soaked my body. "Will! WILL HELP!" I screamed as I set Jason down in a medic bed.

Will rushed in the room and immediately started, "Leo, I need to go into surgery, so get out."

I sighed in relief as I walked out of the room, and remembered that Nico and the wizards were still trapped I rushed in there to hear the three yelling at me.

"You idiot what took you so long!" Nico yelled.

I got them down and went up on deck to see Hermione, Ginny and Katie waiting there. Nico went down to chain the three people in the meeting room. And I told them what happened.

"Is Jason going to be okay?" Katie asked, obviously concerned.

"Will told me that he was going to perform seugery before he kicked me out, so hopefully it worked."

I went over to check the module. Camp Jupiter in half an hour, I need to prep the wizards!

"Okay listen you four," I told the wizards in front of me, "These Roman demigods will be suspicious, you don't lose your temper, no matter what they do, okay?" three nodded, but one was stubborn.

"Why should we behave for them? What have they done that's so special?"

I would have explained, but Ron got slapped by two people before I could say anything.

"Thank you Hermione, Ginny." I nodded at them. "I owe the Praetors big time, and I am great friends with a couple of them, but last year I may have been possessed and fired ancient Greek missiles at them."

They looked shocked, "And you want _us _not to lose our temper?" Neville said.

"I was possessed okay? Anyway just introduce yourselves, and only speak when spoken to, its simple stuff guys."

The three nodded again, and Ron did so reluctantly. I would've said more, but Nico came up.

"Guys, you should come see this." He said.

We followed him down to the meeting room where our five prisoners sat conscious in chains. Blaise was getting treated to by Pansy, Millicent and the guy who stabbed Jason were grumbling to each other, and Daphne looked confused.

"Where am I?" She looked at the seven of us, "Who are you people?"

Pansy grumbled, "Just because I put you under the imperious curse doesn't mean you have to milk it Daphne."

Ginny started talking, "Wait Daphne, what is the last thing you remember?"

Daphne was lost in thought for a second before answering, "Seeing Blaise and Pandy taking a few followers and murdering all the houses."

Neville nodded for a second, then touched his wand to her forehead and closed his eyes. He looked in pain for a second, but stopped and untied her.

"She's on our side, she really has no idea what's happened." He announced.

"Hey uh, by the way, where are Draco and Goyle ? I thought that they of all people would be messed up in all of this."

Ron looked at her soberly, "They're dead Daphne."

She shrugged "Damn shame, you where are we going?" she asked as we went towards the infirmary.

"Camp Jupiter in San Francisco, I trust you've been filled in on Greek Mythology?" Will asked as he appeared with Jason in a wheelchair.

I kneeled down and hugged Jason, "I sorry you got stabbed bro."

He looked at me funny, no problem Leo, I just need to get the dagger removed and eat some Ambrosia."

"How is Luna?" I asked Will after I stood back up.

"She is fine, good thing she could take Ambrosia, or she would have died."

"Oh who is she related to?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Her mom is Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom." He stated, "And she is quite powerful as well."

"How could you tell?" Nico inquired.

"Whenever a descendant of Apollo heals someone, they get a power signature, Luna's is very similar to Annabeth's so I took a wild guess."

"What about Ernie?" Neville asked.

"He is fine, and he's my nephew, too."

**I know it could have been longer, but I felt like it was losing steam and this was a good place to end it off. Tell me what you think, and please answer my poll!-NewAgeHero**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10! Double update day! BTW The guy who stabbed Jason is Theo Nott, if anyone asks.**

**Leo POV**

"So he's a legacy of Apollo?" Katie asked

"Yep!" Will was grinning, like he liked being an uncle

"Who are you people?" Daphne yelled at us.

I looked at her and explained as best I could. She looked satisfied, and by the time we finished explaining it, we landed in Camp Jupiter. Reyna, Frank, Hazel and Piper were waiting on the ground.

"So, the Greeks are back? What do you want?" Reyna asked Jason, ignoring everyone else.

"Three minor gods are rebelling Reyna. Hypnos, Janus, and Asclepius."

She looked surprised and immediately called a senate meeting. Only Nico, Jason, and I got to go in, Katie had to watch the ship with the wizards and Will.

"What is the reason behind this meeting Reyna! You can't just call some-"The centurion stopped when he saw the three of us and sat back down.

"The reason I called this meeting _Larry_, is because we have learned of a minor god rebellion, which will soon attack Camp Half-Blood. We are sending the fifth cohort and Praetor Zhang to help the Greeks."

Normally this announcement would cause a massive uproar, but the thought of a third war in 5 years must have silenced them. Piper, who was Camp Half-Bloods full time ambassador, spoke up.

"The reason for this is that the Giant War had a bigger toll on the Greeks, and they need more soldiers for their ranks. Centurions Dakota and Hazel, as you are the ones help Camp Half-Blood, what say you?"

Piper has gotten good at political stuff, I realized.

"I will go with Praetor Zhang and help the Greeks." Hazel announced.

"As will I." Said Dakota.

The meeting was adjourned, and Nico and I went up to speak to Reyna.

"Hey Reyna, you wouldn't mind if you gave us room to interrogate some guys we have on board would you?"

Reyna looked surprised, but granted us permission, so we brought the two apparent masterminds Blaise and Pansy to an interrogation room, along with Jason's stabber and Millicent. Daphne came along to interrogate so it was me, her, Nico, and Jason.

Daphne started it off; she took out a dagger and brought it to Pansy's left hand, "Why did you use the imperious curse on me!" She asked.

Pansy spit in her eye.

"You bitch!" Daphne screamed at her as Pansy's finger was 'disconnected' from her hand.

"Okay, Okay!" Pansy screeched, "We work for Janus, he offered us riches if we took control of the ship, it was easy until Draco came in and fucked it up!"

We went to Blaise, "Why you, not Draco?" Jason asked him.

"Because fuck you, that's why."

Jason jammed his gladius into Blaise's foot and started to twist it.

"Because, Draco turned a new leaf! Janus's exact words I swear!" Blaise talked fast, as it obviously hurt him bad.

Nico turned to Jason's attacker, "what is your name?' He demanded.

The guy, obviously scared from what we've done already, answered quickly, "Theo Nott."

'Why did you and Millicent go along with Pansy?"

He grinned like a fool, "To get rich, of course."

"Stupid pig." I heard Daphne mutter under her breath, and I chuckled.

"You!" I yelled at Millicent, who was trying to escape, "Think you can escape do you? How about become more_ attached _to the wall."

I grabbed her chains, which were around her wrists, and I 'flamed on' she scream for a few seconds, realized what I did, and started to scream again. I was disgusted with what I've done, I mean sure they committed mass murder, but did a crony really deserve metal chains burnt into her wrists? I'm a monster. I stormed out and waited for the three to finish the 'interrogation'. When they got out I asked Nico a question,

"Did Millicent deserve what I did to her Nico?" He looked at me for a second before answering, "Leo that punishment almost balanced her in the eyes of the underworld jury, I told her and she thanked you."

I was shocked. I tortured someone for information and they thanked me?

"Did you get any information?" I asked.

"Yeah, they were supposed to kill everyone on board and use the ship to destroy Camp Jupiter. We told Reyna and left them to her, they'll be lucky to survive."

"So what do we do now? Are we going back to camp with 5th?"

"Yep, they have already loaded up." I turned around to see Ginny and Hermione.

Ginny was the one who answered while Hermione was just admiring the architecture.

"Let's leave then!" Jason said.

We said goodbye to Reyna and Piper, who stayed to keep control of camp, and got on board after Jason's goodbye to Piper. I went to my room to do a few messages.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Percy at Camp Half-Blood." I flicked a drachma into the mist. "Percy are you there?" I said after a few seconds. His face appeared.

"Leo, hurry back, here a monster army is gathering with a bucn-"The message cut out.

That was bad. We have to hurry. I forgot about my other message and went up to the deck. I punched in some speed codes and we were on our merry way.

"Leo why are you in such a rush?" Katie asked.

"Because Katie, Camp is in trouble. I messaged Percy and apparently there is a monster army about to attack camp, you we are out of here now!" I took the helm, this would be difficult.

"Rain set in almost immediately, I tired to fight through it, but it hit heavy and hard. The droplets were huge, and I had no choice but to get inside.

"God Damnit!" I yelled as I hit the wall. There was no way to get back in time. Unless… "Hey Wizards, do a weather spell."

They looked at me like I had a third eye for a moment, but complied. The effect was immediate.

"Just hang on a little bit longer," I muttered as I walked back up to the helm.

**I know this chapter was bad and short but I just wanted to get one out, thanks!-NewAgeHero**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello and welcome to chapter 11! Please tell me how you feel about this story!**

**Percy POV**

I walked up to the command tent where Annabeth and the Athena cabin were located.

"Annabeth, do we have a plan?"

She looked up at me wearily, "Yeah, make Clarisse and Chris take the Ares, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hecate cabins to the east flank." She paused, "Conner and Travis can have Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus, and Dionysus cabins to the west." She looked back down at her map, "You and my cabin can hold in the middle with the hunters of Artemis."

I left the tent with Malcolm and the other eight Athena campers with me to the border and gave them a speech.

"Campers! Today is the day you prove yourself to the gods! Today is where you show them that we are more, than mortals, WE ARE DEMIGODS!" I roared at them as they cheered. **Holy Shit am I bad at speeches **

The other leaders, aka Conner, Travis, Clarisse, Chris and Thalia came up to me.

"Conner, Travis; take Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus, and Dionysus to the west. Clarisse and Chris, take the east with everyone else except the Hunters, Athena, and me."

Everyone nodded and ran off to lead while the campers got into position. The monster army called its best line to the front, all Cyclopes. I winced, how could I kill something that reminded me so much of Tyson. I shook it off, this is war.

I called the two wizards to my side, "You two, just don't die, and fight where most needed."

They nodded and ran off. When Hypnos stepped forward I almost didn't realize what he was doing.

"Perseus Jackson, I challenge you to a fight to the death."

I glared at him, "I accept your challenge."

I charged at him and swung Riptide across his side. It barely made a dent in his Imperial Gold armor.

"Is that the best you can do Half-Blood?" Hypnos taunted.

I feinted an attack and he fell for it, giving me an easy opportunity to kick him in the face while he tipped from attacking with power. The kick worked, and it drew ichor.

"He started at me with so much hatred I almost flinched. "Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, killed by a PUNY minor god." He basically screamed at me as he swung.

I dodged the blow and returned the favor. He tried to get out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough and the blow pierced his armor and stabbed his lower thigh. I took the opportunity and backhanded him across the face. He stumbled backwards in shock, and I pressed on.

"Your son is twice the God you are." I told him. I hate Morpheus, but my tactic worked like a charm.

"Oh really? Can Morpheus do this?" He told me as I suddenly felt incredibly tired.

I knew I only had one shot before I fell unconscious. I forced the lake to me in a funnel, let it hit me, and sent it straight at Hypnos. It energized me back to normal, and sent Hypnos 20 yards backwards. I pounced and stabbed everything I could before I was thrown off.

"You will die." Hypnos snarled, and I realized I had the upper hand.

He was bleeding from a dozen different places and I decided to try something new.

"Hypnos, why don't you go fu-"I attacked him as I was saying the insult.

He was so bust being offended that I caught him completely off guard. I drove Riptide though his chest, straight up until it came out of his neck. I pulled out my sword, which was so drenched in ichor it looked golden, and watched as a dying Hypnos said one order before dissolving back to Tartarus.

"Kill them all." He said.

"Well!" I said turning around to look at camp, "ATTACK THEM!" That shook the camper out of their shock. The monsters however, still stunned by the fight's result they didn't notice the half-blood army until they were almost overrun. They recovered though, and Travis and Conner were going to be overtaken until the Argo 2 appeared and fired Ballista at the army. Multiple creatures dissolved instantly, and they came in a full retreat on the western flank, but that just meant the weak middle was getting double the attack. I thought we were done for and watched as Malcolm was going to be stuck down by an enemy Centaur when a blur came and cut him in half. Malcolm looked relived.

"Thank you Hazel!" I yelled, as it could only be her.

The battle was won as the entire fifth cohort came out and destroyed the remaining monster, with no survivors except maybe a messenger or two that got sent out before it was over. I ran over to the command tent and bear hugged Annabeth.

"We did it! We won!" I yelled at her as she pushed me away,

"Percy," She told me slowly, "Take a shower now."

I didn't know what she meant until I realized that my entire body was drenched in ichor and dust. I stole a kiss on the cheek and walked towards Leo and the others, who were unpacking their stuff.

"Hey guys, where are the other wizards?"

Neville looked at me, "They're dead."

I was shocked, "Who killed them?" I asked.

"Some rouge wizards, besides this lot," She pointed at Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny. "There were only two survivors; we left the bad ones to Reyna."

"Where's Jason?" I asked, confused on why he wasn't with Leo.

"He's hurt Percy; Will is treating him and the survivors as we speak."

I slumped down, "We need to call a meeting."

He nodded, "Then let's call one."

He did and the leaders (Will and Jason were there, Jason was okay and the other two were getting Apollo cabin group healing) it was Me, Annabeth, Will, Jason, Nico, Katie, Conner and Travis, Jason, Clarisse, Chris, Thalia, Dakota, Hazel, and Frank. We needed every single one of them if we were going to survive.

**How did you like the chapter? I know that it's super short but i'm kind of bust right now, and please answer my poll please!-NewAgeHero**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello and welcome to chapter 12! I hope you liked the last chapter, and please check out my poll!**

**Percy POV**

"So guys, how was the trip?" I asked, hoping at least one good thing happened.

Leo answered, "It was horrible, most of the wizards are dead, the ones that aren't are outside, and the ones who started the mutiny are being imprisoned by Reyna."

"Do you know why they attacked?" Annabeth asked in a somewhat hopeful tone.

"Yes," Jason said, "Janus was going to give them riches to kill everyone onboard and use the Argo 2 to destroy Camp Jupiter."

"Well, um.. I am glad that didn't happen!" Frank said, kind of surprised.

All of a sudden Harry burst through the door.

"Guys, there is an enemy at the border!" He yelled at us.

I ran out and saw it was Clovis. But it wasn't Clovis. He was taller, more muscular, and his eyes were pure black. Maybe this is what Hypnos ment when he said they're souls were on Atherius 'getting ready'

"Hello Perseus Jackson." The Clovis impersonator said to me.

"Clovis, is that you?" Annabeth asked behind me.

"No, I was Clovis, now I am Clove of Atherius, and you will pay for sending my father back to reform!" He roared at me.

I uncapped Riptide and held it threateningly under his chin.

"Look Clovis, Clove, however you ar-"

"SILENCE!" He screamed at us. "I will not face you Perseus, that is for later. One of your wizards will be facing ours!"

He moved out of the way to show a clearly-in-a-trance wizard with blonde hair, he kind of looked like a weasel.

"Draco!" The new witch, Daphne yelled.

"Who is Draco?" The tranced wizard asked, "I am Soldier W1."

"No you are Draco Malfoy, and you will get out of the trance right now!"

He looked troubled for a moment, "Daphne?"

Clove was furious, "NO! YOU ARE SOLDIER W1! NOW KILL THE GIRL OR SUFFER PUNISHMENT!" He screamed at the Draco kid.

Draco fell back into the trance and cast a spell at Daphne "_Stupfey_"

I had no idea what that was, and the pronunciations are weird so I am just going to say what happened.

Daphne dodged that spell and sent another _Stupfey _after him. I took this opportunity to attack Clove. I charged him and plunged Riptide in the nearest spot; his thigh. He screamed in pain and clawed a me, so I punched him in the jaw and took my sword out of his thigh. He drew a Javelin and attacked me with it. I dodged the swing and attacked his arm. He backed up and let me hit his weapon. He thrust his javelin and hit my chest. If my armor wasn't still on I would have died. I jumped and kicked him in the face. He stumbled backwards and I knocked his legs out from under him.

"Ow….." Clove said in a dazed voice.

I was about the drive my sword though his chest when another warrior, one of the sons of Hypnos, attacked me. I swung at him and it hit his side. He groaned in pain as I hit his face with the hilt of my sowrd, knocking him out cold. The 4 other children of Hypnos fled without him as I walked up to Clove.

"Not today, Jackson." He said as he disappeared like the others did.

I walked up to the unconscious one and gave him to Thalia.

"Put him up in shackles in the meeting room, we have an interrogation to do." I said. She nodded and ran off with him, Dakota, Frank, and Hazel running with her. Daphne had defeated Draco and was getting tended to by Will.

"Hey Daphne, you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but Draco was my boyfriend."

I walked up to Draco and slung him over my shoulder.

"I am takeing him to the infirmary, Annabeth is in charge until I get back." Everyone nodded, and I went off.

When I got there I layed him on an open bed and went to one of the idle Apollo campers.

"Hey," I satred to one that looked about 15 years old, "I need you to heal this guy."

The guy nodded and took a couple of his half-brothers over to the bed. I walked up to the beds that housed two wizards. Someone told me that their names were Ernie Macmillan and Luna Lovegood. I was about to leave when a voice called out.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

I turned around to see that Ernie Macmillan was the one who spoke.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Who are you?"

"My name is Percy Jackson, the leader of Camp Half-Blood." I told him, "You landed a couple hours ago and just woke up from your coma." "Can you tell me what happened to you?"

He sat up, "I was relaxing in the room with Susan Bones when Blaise and Goyle came in. Goyle was dragging Daphne. They started casting curses at everyone and I hit the ground. Blaise hit Susan with the Killing curse and Goyle noticed me and cast several slashing curses, then they left."

I looked at him, "Thank you for surviving, and you know what?" "Several other wizards are alive as well."

He looked shocked, "Really? Who!"

"Besides you, Luna, Ron, Harry, Seamus, Neville, Hermione, Ginny, Daphne and Draco."

"Oh yeah and a couple of Gryffindor people."

He was ecastic, "Really? This is amazing!"

He was so exited he fell back asleep again. I chuckled and walked to the meeting room, where everyone was.

"So," I said, "Ready to get this questioning underway?"

Everyone nodded, and I doused the guy with water.

"What! Where am i!" The guy said.

"What is your name!" Nico asked him.

"And why should I tell you, Devil spawn?" He answered him.

Before I could stop what was happening, Nico took out a dagger and stabbed the guys calf, twisting the knife.

He screamed in pain, "OKAY, OKAY! My name is Drew of Atherius."

"Is your father Hypnos?" Will aksed him.

"Yes, and we swore to murder Perseus Jackson on sight for what he did." He answered.

I backed up. This guy swore to kill me? He barely looked 16!

"Where will the minor god rebellion stike next." I asked him, masking my shock.

He hesistaed for a second before Nico showed him the dagger. "They will attack…"

**And that is chapter 12! I hope that you liked it, and please Review if you did. ALSO: PLEASE CHACK OUT MY POLL. Thanks!-NewAgeHero**


End file.
